Treehouse
by Exotos135
Summary: Lana and Leni join forces to make a treehouse. One-Shot.


It was a sunny day at the Loud house backyard, where Lana was explaining something to her older sister, Leni. And seeing this was Leni, Lana was trying to be as simple as possible.

"And so, I figured we could try and make a treehouse, just in case anybody wants it!" Lana finished her argument. "So, what do you think, sis?"

"Lana, I really enjoy your proposition but, like, I have a question," Leni answered, scratching the back of her head. "How are we supposed to take the house from the ground and put it over the tree? It's not even big enough to hold the living room!"

"Leni, that's not what I meant by a treehouse," Lana pointed at some planks and other stuff to build the treehouse. "We'll use these things in order to build a house, from scratch, on top of the tree's trunk." the tomboy promptly put her hands on her hips. "Do you get it now?"

Leni hummed in contemplation.

Lana flinched, then stuttered, "O-Of course we will! It's not like I was going to suggest we climb up and down the tree without making the stairs first!"

"You totally were," Leni deadpanly stated.

Lana lowered her head in shame. "I totally was."

Then the tomboy chirped, "But that's besides the point now! Let's make the treehouse!"

"What about the stairs?"

"Those too!"

And so, Leni and Lana took each a half of the construction equipment and first and foremost worked on the stairs. Once those were done, the duo immediately reached the top of the trunk, and settled down. "Okay, this is a good place to start building, right, Leni?"

"Yeah, now we just need to find a place to plant the sedes we'll use to make the treehouse!" Leni looked around until she pointed at a tree branch. "Maybe that spot over there would be good?"

"Leni, treehouses don't come from seeds," Lana pointed at the tools. "We use these tools, and some planks of wood, in order to make something that looks like a house."

"Ooooh!"

"You have no idea what I just said, don't you?"

"Nope!"

Lana pinched the bridge of her nose, then took out a blueprint. "Look, this is a blueprint of the treehouse we're going to build," then she handed it to her sister. "Try to look at it, and give me your suggestions on how we could improve it."

Leni looked at the thing... And it wasn't long before she asked, "Well, first of all, since when do, like, treehouses look like miniature robot sharks with laser guns?"

Lana snatched the blueprints back, and immediately realized her mistake. "Oh dang, I must've mixed up the blueprints!"

"But if that's the case, then where did you leave the treehouse blueprints?"

 _Meanwhile, at Lisa's bedroom..._

The miniature prodigy known as Lisa sat on her desk and opened a blueprint while Lily looked at her. However, when she saw blueprints for a treehouse, she was less than pleased.

"Where did my Mini-Laser Sharks plans go?!"

Lily shrugged in confusion.

 _Back with Lana and Leni..._

"Okay, let's look on the bright side," Lana remarked. "We don't have the needed blueprints, but we can always improvise, right?"

"Yeah, you're right!" Leni grabbed a hammer upside down and lifted it. "Let's do this!"

Lana forced a smile and gulped as she hoped Leni wouldn't mess up anything.

 _Sometime later..._

Lana and Leni, alongside their other siblings, climbed up the stairs until they reached the top of the tree, where the treehouse was hidden with a white sheet. "Okay, it took Leni and I a long time to make this, mostly because of Leni," Lana started.

The fashionista stood still, smiling wide and with fish eyes, as an insect flew towards her, went inside one of her ears, and left out of the other, with Leni none the wiser.

"But, we finally managed to make a treehouse for all of us!" Lana grabbed the white sheet. "Behold!"

Lana took out the sheet, and everybody was surprised to see the treehouse was shaped like a shark, with a laser gun attached at the top. And for the first few seconds, nobody really reacted...

"I like it," Lucy remarked with a calm smile. "It's original."

"And I bet with some little thing called British technology, we can make it much bigger on the inside," Luna added.

"I like that idea," Lisa remarked. "In fact, how about we check it out?"

Everybody nodded and went into the treehouse while Lana walked to Leni and gently patted her back. "Well, looks like our hard work paid off, right, Leni?"

Shortly afterwards, Leni straightened her eyes, then looked at the tomboy plumber before blurting, "Oh hi Lana, when did you get here?"

The tomboy shook her head, and with a sincere smile, grabbed Leni's hand and the duo went inside the treehouse.


End file.
